


Safe

by SamdieSemmel



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, frank castle listens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamdieSemmel/pseuds/SamdieSemmel
Summary: You are a friend of Amy living with her and Frank.  Basically a normal night for u. (domestic Fluff)
Relationships: Amy Bendix & Frank Castle, Frank Castle/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> So, I guess this is it, my first one-shot. At least Ill try making it one.   
> Also, this is my first time writing reader insert, be advised.

Since you as a friend of Amy had been searching for a place to stay and maybe lay low for a while you had called her and asked her for help.  
Frank and Amy had said you could stay for a couple of weeks if you liked. That was two and a half months ago.  
So you could say that you kind of were a part of their dysfunctional family or whatever they were. 

It was three a.m. and you were sitting on the couch in the living room, Amy fast asleep in one of the two bedrooms the apartment had. You were just going through a magazine when you heard the sound of the key being placed inside the lock and unlocking it.  
The door to the apartment swung open and a half beaten and bruised half covered in blood Frank entered .  
“Nice to see you´re still alive.” You uttered walking towards him. He just answered with an annoyed groan, but that didn’t surprise you, when was he ever friendly or welcoming after having just beaten up and probably killed a couple of gang or mafia members.  
“You know you could just go to sleep instead of waitin on me to get back.” He summed up.  
You gave him an annoyed look right before you helped him out of his jacket and placing it on the kitchen counter.  
While taking a quick glance at his face you quipped :”Jup you are going to shower before I even let you touch the sheets.” While you went to inspect if any of the blood was actually his he just grumbled :” Nah I’ll just take the couch again.”  
This time you groaned annoyed :” No Frank, I told you already you are not sleeping on that thing anymore, and you will have to clean yourself up eventually so why not do it now?”  
Well he couldn’t argue with that so he headed towards the bathroom.

When Frank finally stepped out dressed in a t-shirt and boxers he glanced at you sitting on the kitchen counter yawning. Sometimes he just wondered how lucky he was to have you in his life.  
You two weren’t together or something but it still felt that with you he could talk about everything, and you always went out of your way to make sure that he was taken care of.  
The best thing was that you didn’t annoy him and tell him what to do, you always had good arguments and convinced him that you were right and he needed to take care of himself.

You got off the counter and mumbled already sleepy :” Just had to make sure you actually go to bed.”  
He chuckled at your sleepy voice and answered :” Yea but only if you don’t sleep on the couch either.” So you two went to the second bedroom and got into the double bed that you two had shared a few times now.

As you both laid there next to each other , you sighed with relief :”Survived another day.”  
Franks only response was to pull you towards his chest and embrace you, you placed your head just below his chin, listening to his heart beat you thought: “Safe.”


End file.
